


Shatter

by notreallygrump



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Sensitive subjects, Shooting Guns, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, i hope you enjoy, im trash for soulmate aus so here you go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7811584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notreallygrump/pseuds/notreallygrump
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the left wristband gets hot, it means your soulmate is close. When the right wristband goes black, your soulmate is about to die.</p><p>Gross fluffy Dan, enjoy yourselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shatter

You have to find them.

You have no idea who they are or where they are, but you have to find them. Now.

Your feet carry you through the streets of Glendale, through the high street, feeling the smooth metallic band around your left wrist grow hotter as you run in what you hope and _pray_ is the right direction. Your breath has managed to escape you, but the adrenaline running through you pushes you to continue. Pressing on towards the main streets of the city.

As you run, and the metallic band grows hotter to the point of burning you, you catch a glimpse of the cord around your right wrist as it’s amber colour begins to morph into a deep red - danger. If it begins to turn black, you don’t know what will happen but it definitely won’t be good.

Cars fly past under the blazing sun, you stop to look around. Turning your body in a full circle before crossing the road and quickening your pace again.

As you finally get to the main street, the sun beaming down on you with it’s immense red heat, matching that of the heat on your wrist. You start looking around much like before, but you can’t seem to find anyone who _looks_ as though they’re in any danger, but danger doesn’t have to be visible, does it? Your eyes search for anyone’s band that looks like it’s hurting them, anyone that looks distracted by it, anyone that looks like they’re looking for you.

That’s when you spot him.

He’s rubbing at the area underneath his left band, clearly itching underneath the heat. Sitting with another man outside a Starbucks, he looks around occasionally. Searching.

You start to walk towards him, checking your right wrist and at first you think it’s starting to fade to orange before you notice it plunge into the deep red as black threads begin to weave their way through. Death. Definitely bad.

“Shit, shit, shit.” You start to run. It’s not far. You’re so close. You can see him clearly now, he’s handsome but you’re not fully concentrated on that. The band grows hotter. It’s going to break soon. As soon as you get to him it’ll shatter-

You see a pale, ill-looking man out of the corner of your eye and stop dead in your tracks. His suspicious lurking walk makes you nervous. His manner, his demeanour, make you worry, and you watch him intently.. He might be the threat. He shifts two piercing eyes that begin to flick nervously from person to person. He hasn’t noticed that you've stopped.

You walk, casually, towards him.

As you come into close proximity, he reaches into the back of his jeans and though you don’t want to know what he’s reaching for… you begin to run, full pelt, towards this man, his back slightly to you. You can do this.

_Come on (Y/N), just be brave… be stupidly brave. Be stupid._

You collide with the man as he reveals a handgun from behind him. Your body taking him down as he shouts in surprise. Surrounding people stop what they're doing to look down in shock before some run away and some run… towards you.

“Someone help! He’s got a gun!” You scream, holding everyone’s attention as you wrestle the man who kicks his legs and waves his arms in an attempt to break free. You’re not strong enough to hold him down like this, but as people begin to help you, two large men who tell you they're security men take over from you and keep him pinned down while another man calls the cops. You stick around, still feeling the burn of your left wrist.

The man looks up at you with his cheek smashed into the floor and grins mischievously. “How romantic…” He says and then rakes his gaze down your figure and to the bands that hang around your wrists. You try to bite your tongue before laughing at him and crouching down.

“Fuck. You.”

You look down at both hands as you stand, your left is burning bright, beginning to form a red mark underneath the metal, while the right has begun to slowly fade. You watch as the colours fade, retracting into its normal shade of green.

“Excuse me?” You hear a voice call from behind you, your attention is drawn away from yourself as you turn to find-

Him. 

Simultaneously, the bands around your left wrists shatter into pieces inexplicably. You both watch as silver flakes drift to the floor. The noise is recognisable to everyone around you and you notice people turn towards you with smiles.

“I…” You try to say something, but fail to think of anything that might start a conversation.

“I'm Dan.” The man in front of you says quietly, he's tall and his hair is a mop of curls. Wide, tired eyes look down on you, but he looks gentle. You make a note to ask about the scar you see on his eyebrow. He's stuffed his hands into the front pockets of his jeans, looking nervous.

“(Y/N).” You say, smiling gently up at the man. _This is your soulmate._

“D’you um… are you- what happened?”

“My right band went black. Almost completely. I was trying to find… well, you. Before something bad happened.”

“You-” He breaks off and he looks at you with a confused expression. “You just... saved my life?” He asks you and… well, you suppose you did.

“Yeah, well…” You looks down at your feet.

“Thank you.”

“It's no problem, wasn't about to go living without a soul mate was I?”

“No, I suppose not.” He laughs. Dan. His smile is shy, and you notice the way he kind of looks down and to the side. “So… what happened?”

You start to tell him as you wait for the authorities to arrive. How you had been leaving your apartment when you noticed a tinge of yellow in your band. You hadn't worried at first because it's been yellow hundreds of times, but as you started to get closer to where you were now, you had felt the heat of the left wristband as usual when you got closer to the city but your right was then orange and beginning to turn red. Taking a guess, you had ran towards the centre of the city and hoped that you might find whoever was in danger.

Now, here you are.

“That’s insane. I can't believe you did that. It's so brave. Fuck.”

“It's nothing, but thank you. You're welcome, as well.”

“No really, can I please repay you? Somehow? Coffee?” That nervous disposition leaves him and his form becomes confident.

“Sure. When?”

“Right now? I mean… it seems kinda stupid to delay the inevitable. We're soulmates, after all.” He laughs slightly and you internally make it a mission to make him laugh more.

“That we are.”

“Come on, you can join Arin and I. What d'you want?” He starts to walk back towards the outdoor seating area, back towards his friend. You follow him, and before long you're chatting to both of them as though you've known them for years.

 

You learn a lot about Dan over the next few months. How he likes his tea - often he drinks green tea because it settles his stomach. His morning routine - lie around for an hour, meditate for a little bit, make breakfast, eat breakfast, get ready for the day. His favourite band - Rush, but he also loves bands like Nirvana and Pearl Jam, and then classics like Def Leppard. His job, and it's schedule which changes depending on what number week it is in the month. His soft spots - you're always pulling his hair while you're making out. Who his close friends are - Arin and the rest of the Grumps, but he has friends outside of work like Kati who have been around for years too.

He learns just as much. Catching onto little things, asking why you had picked the tomatoes out of your salad. Noticing that you tend to murmur and whine in your sleep. The way you don't like to pin your hair back unless it's with a pair of sunglasses. He takes it all in and surprises you now and then with a dinner date or, when he's being far simpler in his affections, surprise kisses as you try to complete menial tasks.

 

You're walking through the Grump space with a delivery box in your hands when you notice Dan lying on one of the large bean bags in the corner of the room. He's looking at his phone and when he sees you he smiles as a greeting, even if you've only been gone a few minutes.

As you walk, you chat to whoever's in the office. Suzy is sat at her desk and you head over to her with the box still in hand. You're a few metres away when you hear Dan shout.

“Wait!” He says and you stop immediately in your tracks, turning to him with a questioning look.

“What?”

“Wait. I don't know what's going to happen. Hold on.” He stands from his position, phone left on the makeshift bed. Making his way over to you.

“Dan.”

“My band. (Y/N). It's gone yellow. Are you sick?”

“No, I'm fine. I must have been about to fall or something.” You watch the band on his wrist as shades of yellow intertwine throughout the band. Slowly, it begins to revert back to its original colour.

“Are you okay?” Dan asks, expression fixed in a concerned image.

“I'm fine. Go on. I'll go put this thing down and then I'll be with you.”

“You guys are grossly cute.” Suzy remarks and you have to laugh.

“Like you can talk Mrs 'I Met My Soulmate at Thirteen’, you and Arin are the gross ones.” You say, walking and setting down the box by Barry's desk. You write on a post-it to stick to the top of the box. _’Delivery for a Mr B. Kramer. PS: I don't work here. What did your last slave die of?’_ You stick it to the box before moving back towards Dan.

He's grabbed one of the blankets now, and you immediately work your way under the covers and into his arms. He wraps himself around you so he can still use his phone as you watch him scroll through his photo gallery.

“What-cha doin?” You ask, shifting so that you can wrap an arm around his torso.

“Just looking for an Instagram worthy picture. I haven't posted anything in a little while.” He pushes his glasses further up his face and squints behind them. “I can't find anything.”

“What about that one?” You point to a photo of you, Kati and Dan at the theatre when you had been to see her play on it's last night.

He shakes his head, “I want to keep that one. I like to keep some things to myself, y'know?” You nod, rubbing your face into his chest and yawning.

“I get that. Plus, no one really knows who I am. You'd have a field day with the comments section.”

“It's not something that bothers me. The comments. I don't read them.”

“I guess.”

“Anyway, even if they were assuming you're my girlfriend. They're right.”

“They are.” You say, and a silence falls over you.

“Hey,” Dan closes the apps on his phone and turns to look down at you resting against his chest.

“Yeah?”

“If I were to post a photo and tell everyone I found my soulmate… d'you think you'd be okay with that?”

“Of course I would.”

“Because… lovelies are crazy sometimes.”

“Dan. I'm sure I can put up with a handful of crazies. Do you remember what happened the day we met?” You say, reaching up and pushing some of the hair out of his face. He smiles gently and kisses your nose before looking back to his phone.

“Let's do it then.” He opens up the camera and holds it above the two of you. You take a few normal, smiling face photos at first, but then the faces start to get progressively uglier and you end up laughing at how ridiculous you both look. “Alright, hold on. One more. Here, look.” Dan says and you look up at him with tired eyes. He snaps one or two more before scrolling through to see which one he wants to post before locking his phone and throwing it in between the two of you. “I'll do it later. I'm tired now.”

“Jeez me too.”

“I wonder why,” he whispers before laughing, knowing exactly why you were both tired. You slap his chest lightly and tell him to shush before closing your eyes.

“Nap time.” You say, and you feel Dan's grip around you tighten and keep you close. Before long, you feel your breathing steady and you drift off.

 

When you wake up, your phone is buzzing like crazy in your back pocket. As you reach for it you look around to see who else is in the room, but find it to be completely empty besides yourself and Dan. Laying back down, with your phone in hand, you flick through a plethora of notifications from Instagram. Dan must have uploaded something before he fell asleep.

You unlock your phone and load Dan's account to see a photo that wasn't taken… at least, not while you were awake. It's the two of you as you are now, with you rested against his chest - asleep - while he kisses the top of your head. You smile with delight at the image. Your heart swells. You scroll down to read the caption.

_“I never thought I'd find my soulmate, but I did. She's perfect. I love her.”_

You looked up at Dan who was still asleep, curled up on his side as always. God, you really loved him too. You really did. You reach up and play with his hair as he sleeps and continue to read through the comments section of the post.

About half an hour later you hear Dan stir and look up from your game of Temple Run. Letting your on-screen self fall off the end of a path. “Hey…” He says, his voice tired and lilting.

“Hey you…” You respond, sounding slightly more awake. “How ya feelin’ Danny?” You say Danny with a smile and feel the arms around you tighten and a kiss placed to your temple.

“Good. I-” He cuts his own words off and you smile.

“Dan?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.” You say it quietly between the two of you, as though there were thousands watching you. Feeling as though he was Jupiter and you were the moons circling him. Dan grins.

“Say it again.” He says and you roll your eyes.

“I love you.”

“Again?”

“I love you!” You say it louder this time with laughter in the back of your throat.

“And one more time?”

“Jesus Christ, Dan!” You start to really laugh against him and shift yourself so that you're seated on top of him. His hands come up to rest on your hips as he watches you. “I love you. Okay?”

“Alright.”

“Alright?”

“I mean… I love you too, I guess.” He says with a smile and you collapse onto his chest in laughter.

“You're an asshole.”

“I know.”

“I like it.”

“...I know.”


End file.
